


Colors

by Poonh



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Honestly I have no idea what this is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poonh/pseuds/Poonh
Summary: I don't know man, it's raining and someone talking about hair colors and I just want to write something





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, it's raining and someone talking about hair colors and I just want to write something

Nothing good has happened in the rain.

But Chisato doesn't hate the rain.

But she does hate the idea of stucking in the rain with someone who she can hardly consider a friend.

Both remains silent, as they have nothing in minds. Chisato hates this kind of silence, it's too uncomfortable.

Oh, that someone is also her sister's band's guitarist, if that information is necessary. 

"This is awkward"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"No, it's nothing-" Chisato sure hears her classmate mumbles something just now, but she decides to let it slide "Shirasagi-san..."

The way her name- no, her surname rolling off Sayo's tongue, Chisato doesn't like it.

"It's uncomfortable." Maybe she says it too loud, and the teal hair girl is caught off guard, can't bring herself to say anything "I don't like it, Sayo-chan."

"You don't like what?" Sayo tries to keep her usual composed manner, her grip on the school bag strap tightens when the blonde leans in closer.

"Call my name." 

"Eh?"

"Call my name, Sayo-chan. Like Hina does."

"I'm not Hina. And we hardly know each other that much."

Oh, now that's sad.

"That's true I suppose." A long sigh, the blonde steps back and leans her body against the cold metal surface behind her "It's kinda funny too, consider we being classmates yet we barely talk to each other."

Both are taken back by those words and silence prevails, again.

Sayo's having this confusing look on her face as she's deep in thoughts, and Chisato doesn't have the heart to call her out at that moment.

"Nevermind it then. Just thought I could create something more colorful." 

"Speaking of colors, Shirasagi-san." Oh, conversation saver "Are you really born with blonde hair?"

Chisato quirks her eyebrows, but she answer nonetheless 

"I sure am. Is it that weird?" She knows not many Japanese has other hair colors rather than black or brown but again "I mean, your hair is quite unique as well, Sayo-chan."

"I didn't say your hair was weird. It's beautiful if I must say." 

Heat uncontrollably rushes to Chisato's cheeks and she swear Sayo's smirking a little there. The guitarist slightly chuckles, and she surely is bold this time.

"Yours is beautiful as well." Oh, Chisato fails to make the other girl flustered back as Sayo shows no signs of it, and she hates that.

"You remind me of sunshine, Shirasagi-san." 

A small smile tugs at the corner of Chisato's lips

"Then you are my calming night."

Maybe something good does happen in the rain afterall


End file.
